The Gravity Dragon Slayer
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: Ive been kept in the shadows for far to long...My brothers and sister Dragon Slayers have all had their time in the light...Now it my turn to be known...I am Hoshigia Haru, Son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata...I am The Gravity Dragon Slayer and this is my story...Will you embark on this journey with me as I tell My story or will you be just another stepping stone in my path?
1. The Start of it all

**I DO NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

**I DO OWN the rights to MY character Haru Hoshigia and to the dragon and its powers i will be giving it.**

**AU: Okay before i write this story i want to tell you all that i have a few ideas about how im going to write it so bare with me if something doesnt seem right. There is a method to my madness. If you have any suggestions please dont hesitate to say them but if you post hateful things i will remove you and/or block you :)**

"Hey there!" :Normal Speech.

'_Hey there!' :Thought Speech._

"**Hey there!" :Demon/Dragon Speech.**

'_**Hey there!' :Demon/Dragon Speech.**_

"**Hey there!" : Magic Casting.**

**Alrighty then folks lets get this show on the road shall we?**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

'_How long have i been here?'_ _he thought as he shuffled across the stone floor throwing stone after stone into a pile._

He stopped on his way to pick up another stone but paused mid-way and turned his gaze onto the others around him. There were countless of others here along with him. Mostly children give or take a one or two adults.

'_Look at them..No hope..No faith..just empty shells of nothingness' he thought solemnly as a frown began to form on his features._

His gaze then fell upon a small framed girl across the way who was currently struggling with carrying a stone that was twice her size. She seemed to stop trying to carry it and reduced herself to rolling the oddly shaped stone which didnt help either.

She had scarlet red hair that seemed to just hang to her shoulders with out a care in the world. She was dressed in a small white shirt that was stained to hell and back with who knows what on it and a small blue skirt that was torn in places. She had a patch over her right eye where the guards had taken it out to make her "behave". She was currently struggling to move the heavy stone as her small arms pushed against it.

His hand tightened into a small fist as he fought back an urge to suddenly hit the ones responsible for hurting her. He clearly remembered the day '_they'_ did this to her and he vowed since that day he would find a way out of this place not just for everyone else but her as well. He fought back his anger at the horrible memory and un-clenched his fist as he took in a breath to steady himself.

"I guess ill go help her." he said sighing softly as he made his way over to the small girl.

(With Erza)

She was struggling to get the stone to move as she forced all her strength into it one last time. The giant rock didnt seem to want to move and she had no energy left to even try again. She stood up and lowered her head in defeat and started to fight back tears that threatened to break free but she was broken from her thoughts as a familiar voice came to her ears.

"What are you crying for now Erza?" came a voice of someone she has come to know and care about more then anything.

She snapped her head up and wiped away her tears as quick as she could so he couldnt see her cry but it was to late. In front of her was standing a small boy with a small but toned body. He has short spikey/Unruly black hair (think gray). His eyes were very vibrant blue, like the sky on a clear day. He wasnt wearing a shirt due to it being torn up so you could see the small scars and cuts all over his body. He had black cargo shorts on with black sneakers to match.

She realized she had been staring for to long and threw her head back down with embarrassment. She fought the blush that threatened to adorn her small face and just pointed to the stone with her face still down.

"I-i cant mo-move the big rock." she said softly still sniffling.

He looked to the stone and then back her with small smile.

"Well, Erza lets move it together, hmm?" he said softly getting her to bring her head up with a smile and nodding to him as they began to move the stone.

While they were moving the stone he casually looked around to everyone they passed and grew even more angry as he saw their helpless expressions.

'_This has gone on long enough' he thought as he finally made up his mind about what needed to be done._

They finished moving the stone and turned around to continue work but the guards came into the scene.

"Okay you useless sacks of shit back into your cells, NOW!" yelled a the bigger guard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to shuffle their ways back to their cells, except Erza and him.

"Haru, whats wrong?" she asked watching the older boy next to her as he stood there with only a serious look on his face.

"Erza, do you remember when Uncle rob told us of the story of the guild called Fairy Tail?" he asked never breaking eye contact with the bigger guard.

She seemed thrown off by his statement but nodded none the less.

"Yes, i remember. We all said we were going to go there when we escaped from here. We all promised. Why?" she said curiously.

Haru never broke eye contact with the guard as he continued to speak to her but only for a second as her looked at her and gave a half hearted smile.

"Promise me you wont go back your word?" he said softly. She looked confused at him for a few moments but in the end shook her head in agreement.

"I promise but what is-" she was cut off by haru putting his hand over her mouth. He gave her one last smile and pulled a small blade from his side.

"There is a tunnel on the east side of the building, it leads outside to the dock." he said shocking the girl.

"Find Uncle Rob and gather the others and get them out of here." he said softly letting her go and dashing off before she could argue.

She stood there for a moment before she ran off and did as she was told.

She found her way back to the cell she spent most of her life in in the tower but stopped a few feet away from the cell door and took in a sight that she would never forget in her life. There before her was Haru kneeling in front of another one of her friends, Sam, who looked to be laying on his back hurt. She looked to who Haru was facing and it was none other then Jallel. He had this weird look on his face that seemed almost as if he was trying to kill them.

'_I have to stop this!' she yelled to herself as she slowly found her feet moving towards the scene._

"Stop!" she screamed coming within range for the small group to even notice her. She quickly regretted the small action as everyone turned their sights upon her.

"Oh look here, its Erza. Come to save your little boyfriend huh?" jallel said lacing his words with venom.

Haru growled at the blue haired boy and turned to Erza with a look of utter hatred plastered on his bloody face.

"I thought i told you to get the others and get out of here!" he barked angrily snapping the girl back into reality as she looked towards him with a sympathetic smile.

"I was doing that but i saw you hurt and Sam, so i thought i would come and help you." she said motioning to the downed boy who was currently unconscious behind Haru.

Haru gave a half hearted grunt to her and turned his gaze back on Jallel before he started speaking back to her without breaking eye contact with the blue hiared threat before him.

"I dont need your help Erza. Now grab Sam and find the others and get out of here." he said in a demanding voice.

"But Haru-" she started to protest but was quickly cut off as haru snapped back her.

"Dammit Erza! Just do what i said and get everyone out of here and dont you dare come back for me!" he yelled as a force of pure energy erupted from him knocking everyone back a few feet.

To say she was surprised at the whole outcome would be an understatement. Haru has never yelled at anyone before, let alone her for anything. She lowered her head and went to retrieve Sam and she held him up and made her way from the scene to find the others. She took one last glimpse of him and noticed his face held the same dead serious composure as it did since the day she met him.

'_Please be safe Haru-kun' she pleaded to herself as she disappeared around the corner and out of sight._

Haru could no longer sense her around and let out a sigh he never knew he was holding. He shared a quick glance towards her last known location and let a sad smile cross his face for a brief moment.

'_Im sorry Erza, for not being able to keep my promise' he said softly breaking his thoughts and looking back to Jallel._

The said boy still held the same twisted smile on his face as he watched the entire exchange between his once friends.

"So, are you quite done so we can end this Haru?" Jallel said evilly grinning like a maniac.

Haru closed his eyes for moment to gather his strength and as he did a weird force of energy was collecting within him that no one noticed. He then opened his eyes to reveal that his once blue eyes were now a slitted red.

To say Jallel was thrown off by his eyes was a different case, for it wasnt just his eyes that changed but his entire body.

Haru's skin took on a small scale like appearance. His black hair extended from past his usual short shoulder length to now past the small of his back. His hands were more like claws as they extended out near his sides. His legs looked the same as his arms as they arched a small bet like a beast. His teeth were now like a predators as his canines were a tad longer then normal but the most jaw dropping thing was not any of these changes for it was what was on his back..._wings..._He had a pair of black leathery scaled wings coming out of his back.

Jallel was at first taken back by his transformation but it soon turned into pure and utter fear when Haru's eyes locked onto his and he let out a blood curdling roar.

"...Dragon..." was the only thing jallel got out of his mouth before a un godly amount of magic energy exploded out from the roar haru let loose demolishing the entire room they were in and rocking the foundation of the entire tower.

Jallel watched as the small beast in front of him just eyed him with a look off pure hatred and malice...He had to get away from here...and fast.

The tower was coming down all around them and he couldnt let _'his'_ plans fall through now. So he bolted away form the scene as fast as his little legs could carry him but not before turning around to see Haru still starring at him.

That...look...it was the look of something he will never forget for his entire life...It was one of extreme malice...One a predator gave its prey as it waited...no...stalked its prey until it felt as if every chance of escape was in vain...

He broke eye contact from the beast and jumped away from the tower as it came down all around the small island...The tower will forever be forgotten inside the mind of Jallel but one thing that will never be forgotten and remain forever burned within his mind and haunt his very dreams and thoughts is the day he awoken the very thing that was meant to stay hidden from the world...a true predator...a killer...The son of a dragon...The Gravity Dragon Slayer...Haru Hoshigia...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AU: Okay guys first off I know its very short, so no need to bring that to the light of things. I posted this bc I want some feedback/comments from you all to give me some pointers on where and if the story needs improvement or things added...Give me some suggestions OR if you have a character that wants to be added into the story or want something in the story to play out in your favor just let me know.**

**What I mean by playing out in your favor means If you want a certain character to be killed off or a certain character to get with another AKA PAIRINGS. Im taking all request right now as I write this story and trust me its far from done. If you give me any ideas and /or a character of your own creation, YOU WIL GET THE CREDIT FOR THAT SAID CHARACTER AND/OR EVENTS WITHIN THE STORY!... I will mention you in every chapter and even promote your stories to others as they read mine. SO private message me (PM) or comment and view my stuff tp get in touch with me :) Have a wonderful day and remember...FAIRY TAIL/NARUTO RULES!**


	2. Meetings

**I DO NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

**I DO OWN the rights to MY character Haru Hoshigia and to the dragon and its powers i will be giving it.**

**AU: Okay before i write this story i want to tell you all that i have a few ideas about how im going to write it so bare with me if something doesnt seem right. There is a method to my madness. If you have any suggestions please dont hesitate to say them but if you post hateful things i will remove you and/or block you :)**

"Hey there!" :Normal Speech.

'_Hey there!' :Thought Speech._

"**Hey there!" :Demon/Dragon Speech.**

'_**Hey there!' :Demon/Dragon Speech.**_

"**Hey there!" : Magic Casting.**

**Alrighty then folks lets get this show on the road shall we?**

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Somewhere in Fiore)**

The sun was high in the sky this afternoon, shining all over the world as it tore through the thick canopy of trees with in the forests of fiore. It spilled through the leaves like a running stream of pure gold warming the vegetation and creatures on the forest floors below. The bright light and warmth it gave off brought about the stirring of all the creatures that in habit-ed the forest, including one sleeping boy who seemed to be un-aware of the world around him as he was deep in sleep.

A sleeping figure of a small boy of the age of 8 was currently laying under a large oak tree within the forest. The constant rythmatic rise and fall of his chest indicated he was indeed within a very deep sleep. He was currently not wearing anything except a pair of torn pants that has obviously seen better days.

He let out a heavy breath which startled the birds within the tree above him causing them to screech and fly away waking the boy. His eyes shot open revealing two very bright shining orbs of blue eyes as they scanned the surroundings for nothing particular. He slowly sat up...he soon regretted doing this...

He suddenly fell onto his hands as a hacking sound came from him. He opened his eyes to see a very substantial amount of blood wavering around in a miniscule pile before him...

'_thats not good' he thought eyeing the small puddle of blood before tearing his eyes away._

He slowly crawled towards the tree and began to attempt to pull himself up-wards off the ground. As he stood up he gathered his strength and pushed off the tree and shakily began to walk towards no where in particular.

"Where am i?" he said to no-one in particular.

He scanned over the forest looking for any signs of something to help him figure out where he was. There has to be something here that could help him get out of here...signs...people...something...

He has been walking through the forest for what seemed like hours now. Suddenly he felt his body get launched forward by an unknown force. He face planted the harsh ground with a sicking thud followed by a small dust cloud that rose around his body. His instincts kicked in as he rolled away from his current spot he was laying down in.

He quickly scurried under a bush and behind a tree taking a standing position as he leaned against the tree for support. He slowly started to peak around the tree to see if his attacker was there...and to say what he found was simply baffling...

There lying in the middle of the forest floor layed his supposed attacker...a girl...she was obviously un-conscious from their "contact" but thats not what was puzzling him...

'_she is younger then me' he thought as his gaze took in her form as he slowly approached her._

She looked about to be about around the age of 3 years old with navy blue hair to her shoulders that seemed to flow like small ripples of water as it hung across her face. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a long sleeved black shirt.

'_She cant be my attacker..so...then what is she running from?' he thought as he was brought out of his thoughts by incoming voices._

He quickly grabbed the un-conscious girl..much to his aching bodies protest...and hid within the canopy of the trees. He placed her down in a sitting position against the tree and made sure she wouldnt fall out un-ceremoniously onto the hard ground below. He then turned his gaze to the true enemy as he watched them pour into the opening, taking in every aspect of their appearance.

There stood there men who looked to be in their early thirties or late twenties. They were all clad in the same clothing which consisted of a black shoes and pants with a black shirt to match. He also noticed this weird marking on their shoulders.

'_What is that?' he asked himself as took in the strange marking._

The marking looked to be that of shape that seemed like it was suppose to be in the shape of wolf. It was black and each member seemed to be scruffy looking...they almost looked like..._wolves_...

"Damn! she got away!" yelled one of the men. He had raven colored hair that spiked out all around his head. His eyes were yellowish color and had a scar along his right eye. He obviously was the hot head of the three.

"Fuck!" screamed the same guy as he punched himself in the forehead, instantly grabbing his injured head from the self inflicted wound.

'_Hot-headed and stupid...great' haru thought as he took in the second member who came into the light._

This guy was tad bit different in the looks and attitude department. He had long brown hair that went past his shoulders but he had it done into a ponytail to keep it from getting either caught in something or just from flying all over the place. His eyes were a neutral green color that held a sort of coldness to them.

The man seemed to be scanning the area for any possible leads of which way the girl could have possible escaped. He was obviously not able to focus on his current task for his teammate causing such a rukus there for earning another hit the head by the said man.

"Would you shut the hell up Sako!" the said man said hitting his teammate earning a dis-approving glare and growl from the one now known as Sako.

"What the hell was that for Tanzi?" Sako yelled glaring at the man who just seemed to shrug him off making the man even more irritated.

Sako turned to give the man a re-buddle strick but was instantly stopped as another man came into view.

This man...the last member of the three man group and obviously the leader of the group seemed to be what most people call intimidating but to haru he was...

'_...interesting...' _

This man carried a since of pride and dominance around him. He had grey hair the was spiked to one side of his head (much like kakashi hatake). His eyes were an orange color with a small scar shaped like a moon going around his left eye. His stare was a scold as the winter snow and gave off a predator type feeling filled within them. He was someone haru really didnt need to be fighting in his current state.

"Both of you shut your mouths. We were not paid to stand here and argue. We were paid to find and capture this dragon slayer alive. Now. Lets get going. She obviously isnt here anymore." he said shutting the two up as he walked past them and disappeared through the trees.

"You got it Bakura!" Sako yelled running after the man but not before tripping over a tree root and slamming into the ground with a loud smack causing Tanzi to chuckle as he walked past him.

"You will be an idiot forever Sako, hopeless" tanzi said as he too disappeared followed by a screaming and very pissed off brown haired Sako.

Haru finished watching as the three men disappeared physically and to where he couldnt detect their magical presence. He then let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the branch he was perched on. He wiped his face and groaned in annoyance before he turned and looked at his new..._visitor..._

"What did i just get myself into?" he asked softly.

The girl seemed to be sleeping but he knew she was un-conscious but in any case she seemed very peaceful. She even held a small smile on her sleeping face causing Haru to let out yet another sigh and a small smirk of his own.

"I guess i cant leave you alone, now can i?" he asked himself before standing up and fixating the girl onto his back to where he could carry her.

"Man i hope we find a town somewhere soon. I dont have that much energy and strength to keep carrying and fighting off those guys just in case we run into them again." he said grunting as he marched on in the opposite direction of where the three man-ed trio went.

The small girl seemed to enjoy the spot on his back if he indicated as much as she tightened her grip around the front of his chest and snuggling her head into the upper part of his back letting out a small comfortable sigh. He cut his eyes over his shoulder to catch a small smile form on her face. For once in a long time he caught himself smiling at someone. He shook the smile off of his features and went back to blank, emotionless face.

"Why do i always get stuck with the weaklings?...First it was Erza and now you." he said as he was suddenly assaulted with memories of his time within the tower of heaven and the girl known as Erza. He grunted at the memories and trudged on to his continued destination but not before allowing a small yet sad smile come across his face.

"Erza...i hope you are okay...forgive me" he said to himself as an image of the scarlet haired girl came to his mind and slowly fading away...

He later walked through a tree line and found himself on top of hill over looking a small town that seemed to be lively. He looked over his shoulder to the young girl who still seemed to be asleep on his back and smirked before re-adjusting her on his back.

"Well lets get a place to rest shall we?" he asked her sleeping form and began to walk off towards the town...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AU: Okay i hope this is a good chapter i know its kinda short so please forgive me for it guys :(**

**Im trying my best to write this story and do my college classes so im kinda trynna not do to much of either one lol**

**Anywhos once again if any of you have any ideas for the story PLEASE CONTACT ME.**

**Remember though...READ/COMMENT/REVIEW/FOLLOW.**

**Thanks again guys for doing all of this you guys are** **what inspire me to write more lol Well im off to start the other chapter if i can think of how to start it! **

**Love all of you... MYLOVLIES! 3**

**OH IM TAKING IDEAS FOR PAIRINGS AS WELL! SO DONT FORGET TO COMMENT THE ONES YOU WANT! WE WILL TAKE A VOTE TO SEE WHICH ON WINS!**


End file.
